Tainted Money
by Dispatchgirl
Summary: Ranger does the unthinkable and accepts a contract he should not have. I am normally a Babe. This just came to me when I started wondering why Ranger was always so close to Stephanie and her disasters. A/N. I own nothing but the plot.
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck!" (right jab). "Fuck!" (left jab). "Fuck!"(left knee).

On I went, punishing my body and my taped hands with the rough surface of the punching bag, while growling the one word guaranteed to get my mouth slapped if my mother was in hearing distance. A healthy dose of guilt and a little paranoia had me quickly glancing over my shoulder just to make sure she was not standing behind me. My Mom can pack a mean wallop when deserved, and I am confident that THE swear word I have been consistently using for the last while would qualify as deserved! When I was sure she was not there, I continued with my self-imposed punishment.

My name is Ricardo Carlos Manoso, street name Ranger and I am a highly trained mercenary. Basically I kill people for money. A lot of money. I sell my services to the highest bidder. I kill without emotion and with astounding efficiency. I have never felt guilt or remorse over my kills. They all deserved it. Until now. Now, I was hoping to purge the coppery smell of blood and the soft, agonized final breath of my last target from my memory.

"Fuck!" (right jab) "Fuck!" (left jab) "Fuck!"(left knee)

Finally, exhaustion overtook me and I grabbed for the bag as I slumped to my knees. My sweat slick, blood covered hands slipped down the bag and I fell face first toward the mats. I stretched my arms in front of myself to keep from face planting. Pushing myself to a kneeling position my mother's words kept running through my mind. "When life knocks you to your knees, remember you are in the perfect position to pray."

Unfortunately, today I didn't believe I deserved the solace a conversation with God would grant me. Today I deserved to meet the Devil himself. I knew if I looked in the mirror, I would see Satan's reflection.

I was suddenly overcome by the events of the last hours. I promptly leaned over and vomited the nearly nonexistent contents of my stomach onto the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank everyone for your encouraging words. A?N I own nothing but the plot._

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **One year ago**_

 **RPOV**

 **I have established myself as a bounty hunter for Vinnie's Bail Bonds. With the training and weaponry skills so kindly provided by the government in the form of U.S. Army Ranger training and service, I know I will do well in the world of bounty hunting. It will also give me something to do in my off time when I am not "in the wind". As a bounty hunter I am allowed, even encouraged, to hunt my prey with odd and unusual weapons. Thanks to the 1872 U.S. Supreme Court case Taylor vd. Taintor, I can pursue my prey into another state and arrest him, or her as is sometimes the case, on Sunday. That was when Sundays were sacred and not to be tainted by the ugliness of life. Also due to the court fuling, unlike law enforcement, I can break and enter his house if I am sure he is there. Once Connie-Vinnie's mob connected secretary who sports a very impressive mustache-hands me the paperwork containing the bailepiece, my pursuit of the skip and his delivery back into the system, is pretty much unregulated. Basically the old adage "Dead or Alive" is still applicable. I try (cough, cough) to bring evreyone in alive but it seems some just do not want that outcome.**

 **My life as a mercenary is somewhat parallel to my life as a bounty hunter. I am given the dossier on my target and I track them relentlessly until they are eliminated. I am contracted by many, some are domestic alphabet agencies, some are foreign governments and some are individuals with enough clout and money to afford my services. In exchange for services rendered, I am paid huge sums of money that I stash in multiple foreign and domestic bank accounts. I handle each job as efficiently and expeditiously as possible. I have no remorse for the lives I have taken. My soul is as black as the clothes I wear. Speculaiton is I wear black because I like it, but the truth is I wear it to remind me I am doomed to an eternity in Hell.**

 **Seated comfortably in my only possession that is not black, an all original Sunlight Yellow 1965 Ford Mustang, I open the file on my newest mark. I figure none of my enemies would think to look for me in a yellow car and deep down I know it will be the only "Sunlight" to find its way into my dark world. Flipping through the paperwork, I am surprised to find my contractor is a local, very disgruntled ex husband. Having an ex spouse as my contractor is not that uncommon in the foreign countries I operate in. What is surprising is the "local" part. My fee could easily fund a large scale invasion of a third world country and very few governments can afford my services, much less a resident of Trenton, NJ. A dieing town where you are either** _Family_ **or you worked and were laid off from the button factory. I thumb to the back of the file where my mark's personal information is tucked away. The picture identifying my mark is stapled to the bac of the file. A pretty-in a girl next door sort of way-woman with an infectious smile and riotous chestnut curls is looking out from the pictures. My lips twitch in an almost smile until I see her eyes. Her cerulean blue eyes staring at me from the photo shakes me to my very core. Those blue eyes saw into my tortured soul!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **RPOV**

 **Here I am two days after looking into the most incredible blue eyes I have ever seen, contemplating the most efficient way to close them forever. Eyes full of fire. Eyes that have kept me awake. Eyes that made me feel shame. Robbed me of sleep. The eyes of Stephanie Michelle Plum. What could this woman have done that her ex, Richard Orr wants her dead? I try to regain my center and remember I don't ask these questions, I just do it then collect my money. It pisses me off that a woman I have never met is disrupting my sleep and my well maintained control. I close my eyes and take a deep breath trying to regain some of that control when my phone rings and the caller ID shows Vinnie's number, probably Connie informing me of skips she has for me to pick up. I answer and am surprised when Connie calls in a favor I owe her and asks me to meet with a woman Vinnie just hired. She wants me to give this woman a few pointers so she does not get herself injured or killed on Vinnie's dime. The rat bastard doesn't care if she gets hurt he just doesn't want to have to pay her if she does. I really do not have the time or inclination to babysit a wanna be. Bounty hunting is not easy and sometimes you have to get "dirty", and I do not mean it literally. However I do owe Connie for keeping me supplied with the high bond skips, so I reluctantly agree. I tell her to have the woman meet me at the old diner at the intersection of Hamilton and S Logan in 30 minutes. I was in the area gathering Intel on my target. I try to never refer to my targets by name. Using their name evokes an emotional response. In this job emotions get you killed.**

 **Twenty minutes later I am sitting in the booth farthest from the door with my back to the wall, ignoring the plump waitress trying her best to catch my attention by bending over to pick up a dropped fork and giving me a clear view down her shirt. I actually find it annoying when women try to throw themselves at me. Even though I kill people, I was still raised with old fashioned ideas and a woman throwing herself at me is a huge turnoff. If I am interested I will approach them. My interest only goes as far as a night of sex and I escape before she wakes up. A real Bastard I am, but like I said emotions get you killed. Anyway after giving the waitress my dark blank look when she dropped yet another utensil, the bell over the diner door rang alerting me to a new patron.**

 **The new arrival was standing in shadow and I couldn't make out much detail except it was a woman and she had her hair pulled back in a high ponytail. She turned around momentarily and looked back out the door and I noticed she had a perfect ass. Damn! The rush of lust that ran to my dick made me tingle with the need to fuck this woman. I am a sucker for a nice ass and I was contemplating how many ways I could bite, nibble and kiss that ass when it dawned on me the tingle was still there, running up and down my spine. My black cargo pants have gotten uncomfortably tight and as I shift to make room in them for my engorged dick I bow my head and softly mutter "Fuck me!".**

 **Apparently I said it louder than I intended because a female voice with a heavy, New Jersey accent shot back "You gotta feed me first, Batman!"**

 **Very little shocks me, but that sassy comeback did. Men see me and cower in fear. Women see me and flirt but don't approach me. No one, absolutely no one ever teases me. I am impressed, turned on and a little in awe of anyone brave enough to smart ass me. And she managed to get beside me without me realizing it. "Way to be aware of your surroundings, Manoso" I think to myself. Maybe there is hope for her bounty hunting career after all.**

 **My eyes focus on a pair of feet beside my booth. New lime green shoestrings with cancer ribbons on them are a stark contrast to the well worn, dirty Chucks. I slowly take in long, jeans clad legs that went on forever. A hole in the left knee allowed me peek at creamy white skin. My heart rate picks up and I struggle to control my breathing. A well worn Rangers jersey, what a coincidence, covering perfect breasts, not too large and not too small is next in my vision. My eyes momentarily linger on those breasts and the still present, odd tingling sensation in my spine intensified. I continue my assessment of this intriguing creature. My eyes travel up, past a feminine chin, a perfect smile and then my slow, appreciative perusal comes to a screeching halt when my eyes slammed into the very blue orbs I have been obsessing over for the last forty eight hours.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you everyone for the positive reviews. I am shocked that anyone wants to read my first story, but I do thank you. This chapter will be from Stephanie's POV since we have not heard from her. Thank you again and I own nothing. (Forgot to say that with the last chapter)_

 **Chapter 4**

 **SPOV**

 **My name is Stephanie Michelle Plum and I am a 28 year old educated, unemployed, divorced mother of one hamster I named Rex. I have a business degree from a small college no one has ever heard of that got me a job buying granny panties and gigantic boulder holders for a company that was skimming money to pay the** _ **family**_ **for security. Once the Feds discovered the creative accounting, everyone was promptly laid off. After cleaning out my miniscule office, I walked into my home and found my husband the Dick, who happens to be a corporate lawyer, fucking Joyce Skankhart on my brand new dining room table. When I found the Dick and Skank on the table, I promptly grabbed the water hose and cooled them down. I didn't much care he was scromping with the skank, I just wanted him to know he was busted. Damn, I'm gonna miss that table!**

 **What he does not know, is yesterday, I found very incriminating documents on his desk showing proof that he is in bed with the mob. He really shouldn't leave his personal papers out where anyone can find them. Of course, I made copies of everything I found, including bank statement and replaced the originals. Oooh, Dickie has been a bad boy. There was proof of him tampering with evidence and witnesses in exchange for staggering amounts of money. He had been blackmailing certain high ranking city officials and stealing from the mob. What a fucktard! Walking past Dick on my way out, I stopped long enough to lean in and whisper to him that I had proof of his little exploits. What was left of little Dickie, shriveled up and was not a Dickie! I laughed the whole way to the 7-11. I needed Ben and Jerry tonight.**

 **After leaving Dickie and his scuzzy hussy dripping wet from their impromptu shower, I walked out of the house and never looked back. Now I knew why Dickie insisted on separate bank accounts and the prenup. I took most of my money and rented a little apartment on Haywood. It was a dump, but it was clean and cheap. I moved in that night.**

 **The next day I went and got Rex. A girl has to have someone to talk to at the end of the day. After settling Rex in his new home, I went to my weasel of a cousin Vinnie to see if he had a job I could do. I had heard that he may need a file clerk so I pulled up my big girl drawers, walked in his office, blackmailed him into giving me a job and now I am gainfully employed again. "Go me!"**

 **Leaving the bonds office, I get into my car and it hit me what I had just done. I start to panic because I know nothing about being a bounty hunter. I mean I have seen that Dog and Beth on tv but really?**

" **Jeez, what have I done?"**

 **My phone starts to ring and when I answer, it's Connie telling me to meet a man at a diner off Hamilton and he will help me. She must have seen my freak out through the windows.**

" **Connie, how will I know this man and why would he help me?"**

" **He owes me a favor".**

" **What's his name? How will I know him? What's he do? Will he…" At this point Connie cut me off.**

" **You can't miss him. His name is Ranger and he dresses in all black. He likes punctuality and you have to meet him in 26 minutes." Then the line went dead.**

 **I looked at the phone, then at the window. She was waving her hand in a shooing motion. I shot her the universal hand gesture letting her know what I thought of her abruptness. I started my blue 2006 Mazda and headed toward the diner Connie told me about.**

 **Fifteen minutes later, after a quick** _come to Jesus meeting_ **with my self and several moments when I started to turn around, I was sitting in the diner parking lot. "OK Plum, get your shit together and let's do this."**

 **I grabbed my bag, opened my door and climbed out into the stale Trenton air. I swung my bag over my arm and walked toward the diner. I saw my reflection in the diner door and started to turn around when I was reminded what I was wearing. My favorite pair of worn Chucks with my new lime green Hodgkin's Lymphoma cancer ribbon strings in honor of my best friend from high school Jessie, who fought hard but succumbed to the disease. My Rangers Jersey-didn't Connie say this guy's name is Ranger? Go figure. And my favorite pair of jeans. Screw it he will get the real me.**

 **I pushed the diner door open and heard the bell over it tinkle. As the door shut behind me I felt an odd sensation on my neck and I turned and looked behind me. Seeing nothing I gave my eyes a moment to adjust to the lighting and immediately noticed the HOT guy in the back booth. He was easily the sexiest man I had ever seen. His black hair was slicked back from his dark olive skin and his broad chest and huge biceps were barely encased in the tight black tshirt he sported. "Please, please, please let this be Ranger!"**

 **I walked across the diner and the closer I got to him the more my neck tingled. I saw him hang his head and just as I got to the table I saw him shift position and heard a softly muttered "Fuck me!"**

" **You gotta feed me first, Batman!" Slipped right past my filter. Where the Hell did that come from? I am normally not so forward.**

 **I saw him looking me over, starting with my feet and I resisted the urge to fidget. The closer he got to my face the more my neck tingled. I started feeling odd and couldn't resist the urge to smile. A full on all teeth smile. When his gaze hit my face he froze and my neck felt like I had been hit by lightening. With a bravado I didn't feel, I stuck out my hand and introduced myself. "Hi! Connie sent me. I'm Stephanie."**


	5. Chapter 5

_I am overwhelmed by the great reviews from everyone. Thank you for reading. I am humbled._

 _I thought it may be time to hear from the Dick. I own nothing_

 **Dickie POV**

 _(One year prior to Stephanie and Rangers meeting in the diner)_

 **My name is Richard Orr and I am a corporate attorney. I have a very successful practice. Most of my clients are high profile except for one, the** _ **family**_ **. They go to extreme lengths to stay very low profile. I have a large client list and I have been able to live a lavish lifestyle from my exorbitant fees and skimming a little here and there from the accounts. I love my lifestyle and I am greedy. My family is hounding me to get married and have kids. I don't want to but I will do my duty and get married but I will never settle down.**

 **Today I met "The One" and an idea began to form. The One I will marry. The one that will take care of me. The one who will be my motivation. The one who will make me rich. Stephanie Michelle Plum is my future.**

 **My Grammy Orr and Steph's Grandma Mazur are Bingo buddies. One day between daubing B-10 and O-70, her grandma happened to mention that Stephanie was now working as a lingerie buyer for a local company and was doing well. We all grew up in the area of Trenton known as the Burg so our families know each other. Well, one thing lead to another and and I was expected at the Plum house promptly at 6:00pm for lasagna. God, her mother is a real Bitch. She nagged, whined, harassed and "Why me"d until I got a migraine. I would make sure to work late on dinner night at her parents. However her mother wanted her married off and I needed a wife.**

 **After dating Stephanie for a few months, I asked her to marry me. She was a little reluctant and when she reminded me she couldn't cook, I let her know we could dine out. When she said she was a slob, I reminded her I was a successful attorney and had a housekeeper. When she said she didn't think she wanted children, I smiled and told her we would take time for us and let nature sort it out. When she informed me she wanted to keep working, I let her know I admired her independence. I shot down every argument she had and convinced her we should marry. After all that's what good Burgers do. When she accepted, I was so happy and relieved. SHE SAID YES! I naturally insisted on a prenup. I told her I wanted to know she was not marrying me for my money. I also told her we would have to keep separate bank accounts because of my business. She said she understood and agreed and signed the prenup. She didn't even read it. She said she trusted me. This has been way too easy. My plan is a go.**

 **Immediately after announcing our engagement, I dropped her off at her parents and contacted my agent and purchased a multimillion dollar double indemnity life insurance policy on her with a quadruple payout if she was murdered or perished in an explosion.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for all of the great reviews. I appreciate them all. You guys are great. Again I own nothing._

 **Chapter 6**

 **RPOV**

" **Hi, Connie sent me. I'm Stephanie." She said and stuck out her hand. Her voice was sure and confident, not the least bit timid. She did not fear me. Fuck! I can not have her like me. She needs to fear me as everyone else does. What is wrong with her? Does she not understand I can snap her neck with little effort? And I have been paid to do so. There was no way I could smile and shake hands with her knowing I have been contracted to murder her. There were other reasons I could not touch her. First, I was so turned on I am sure she would have known if she had touched me and two I try to never touch my targets unless I have to do a closeup kill.**

 **Instead of shaking the proffered hand, I nod toward the empty seat in front of me. Her smile faltered a little as she retracted her hand and sat down. At that time the plump waitress appeared with the menus and asked if we wanted anything to drink. I chanced a glance at her and noted the knowing smirk on her face. Apparently she recognized the state of my dick. I ordered a bottled water and Stephanie ordered a Coke. "That stuff'll kill you Babe."**

 **Where the fuck did that come from?** _ **Babe**_ **? Why did I just call my target Babe? I never call anyone Babe. I have to restore some sort of order. I have to regain control. I must have both in my life to survive. Sometime during my internal argument, I missed the narrowing of those beautiful blue eyes. Looking at her, those beautiful narrowed eyes had turned to sapphire and I knew a storm was brewing. She opened her mouth to speak and I held up my hand to stop her, which she promptly ignored. "You don't know me well enough to call me Babe! Where do you get off? I mean nothing to you but you call me Babe. Babe should be for someone special. Besides who are yo…"**

" **Listen…" I tried to squash the head of steam she was building.**

" **Don't interrupt. It's not nice. Who are you to call into question my choice of drink. I'll have you know I don't need some macho, sexist jerk dictating to me. I just filed for divorce from one Dick, I'll be damned before I work with another one!" I am not sure if she finally wound down or if she noticed the dark look on my face. I knew it was dark. I tolerate no disrespect. Then I heard a God awful roar from under the table. I resisted the urge to look under there, just in case. Apparently she just wound down because she grinned sheepishly and then in a friendly voice she asked "Now what shall we eat? I'm starved!"**

 **I was dumbfounded. Not only was she unfazed by my glare that makes grown me piss their pants but she also gave me a dressing down worthy of any four star general. Jeez, I barely stopped myself from jumping up and snapping a sharp salute. Instead, I acknowledged her with a slight nod and picked up my menu.**

 **What the Hell have I gotten myself into? What the Hell has gotten into me? Why am I taking this from a mark? For that matter why am I taking this from anyone? Fuck!**

 _Sorry for the really short chapter today but I promise a longer one next. Steph is a little stronger than normal but I like to think she is a lion at heart._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N. I own nothing. Thank you for all the great reviews. I never knew writing could be addictive._

 **SPOV**

Maybe I was a little too forward because he refused to shake my hand after I introduced myself. I even gave him my biggest smile. Oh well. Now he gives a nod and indicates I should sit in the seat across come him. What is it with the silent treatment? I sit down and a plump waitress with a knowing smile approaches the table. He orders a bottled water and I order a coke. When Mr Silent decides to speak he calls me Babe. He doesn't know me. What the Hell! The Dick used to call me Babe when he was trying to convince me to do disgusting sex things to or with him like threesomes. Eewww! I lay into him with both barrels.

He tries to interrupt me and that just pisses me off more.

As quickly as the anger appears, it dissipates. And I slump back against my chair. Then the creature in my tummy makes itself known and I am happy again.

I look at the menu and decide I want the fattiest thing on it, just to mess with Mr Tall, Dark and Handsome. The waitress arrived with our drinks and asked if we knew what we wanted. The way she said _wanted_ and the fact she never looked at me told me exactly what _**she**_ wanted.

I cleared my throat and proceeded to give the waitress my order. "Ahem! I will have a bacon cheeseburger and large fries." I could see Mr T,D and H squirming a little so I added " make that a double."

She never looked at me but she was writing something down. I just rolled my eyes. He seemed to be a touch bit unhappy if the scowl on his face was any judge. I barely resisted the urge to laugh, when, in a flat voice he said "grilled chicken salad with no dressing." The waitress was now openly grinning and I was loosing the battle,so I hung my head so no one would see me smile. He looked like something tasted nasty.

Once the waitress was gone Captain Cavey announced he would help me but there were rules I must follow.

"Rule 1 you do exactly what I say, when I say it." My eyes narrowed.

"Rule 2 do not undermine me. Or question me." Rhino mode coming on.

"Rule 3 I am not happy about being a babysitter, so if you fail to follow rules 1 and 2, I don't babysit anymore. Are we clear?" Oh Hell no, rhinos are in the building. He looked at me expectantly, like he expected complete compliance.

I attempted to mimic his pose but I just looked stupid. I opened my mouth and reconsidered. I leaned forward with my elbows on the table and rested my chin in my hand. I batted my heavily mascaraed eyes and began to address each rule.

"As to rule one-fat chance."

"As to rule two-bite me!"

"And as for rule three" I snapped him a one finger salute.

Uh oh! Thunder clouds are forming! A twitch has developed in his jaw. He lifts his left hand and pinches the bridge of his nose. That can't be good. It is interesting though. A southpaw, Latino Batman who is cut like Adonis. I suppress a shiver. He started to speak then stopped. He leaned forward and stared me directly in my still fluttering eyes. "Listen Miss Plum. I am a former Army Ranger, I have been a part of and lead more missions than you can imagine. I have drawers full of medals from service in Hellish countries the Devil would not visit."

I sit a little straighter, feeling a little guilty for being so flip. "I made it back from each and every one with very few casualties. If I offend you, too bad. I am not you mother, your priest or your babysitter. If you want to learn to defend yourself and survive this fine. If you want to go get yourself killed or worse that's fine too.. No skin off my nose either way. When you decide what you want, let Connie know and she will contact me."

With that parting shot he left before lunch arrived. He threw several bills on the table before walking toward the door. I flipped him the bird over my shoulder. "I saw that Miss Plum. I also have eyes in the back of my head" he retorted as he went out the door. The ringing of the bell signaling his departure.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you everyone for the positive comments. This chapter starts som spoilers for some of the books. I am borrowing certain scene from the books that fit the plot. Don't read if you don't want to know what happens in the books. I own nothing._

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 **RPOV**

As I step out into the Trenton air, I can't believe what just happened. This little slip of a woman openly defied me and gave me a royal "FUCK YOU!" one finger salute. Twice! She is either the stupidest person in the world or the bravest. I am a mercenary and kill people and she is totally unafraid of me. I look at men twice her size with the same dark scowl and they will look away, snap a salute and grunt a "Yes Sir". But what does she do? She stares me in the eye and snaps me a salute alright. She needs to learn to use all of her fingers!

I told her I had eyes in the back of my head but the truth is I saw her reflection in the diner window. And what's with the shitty eating habits? A double burger AND fries! Jesus! There is more fat and calories in that one plate than I eat in a month. She eats more than Tank, my right hand man who is a 6'7" 300 pound bald, black giant. Absently I wonder if she would give him attitude? Then it hit me. Oh Lord! She is a female version of Lester, my pain in the ass, insubordinate cousin, when it comes to attitude. Just what I fucking need, another Santos. I drag my hand over my face.

I wonder if she will find my card I slipped into that monstrosity she carries as a purse. I know I told her to let Connie know if she wanted training. I should not have left my card but I could not help myself. I want her to call me. I am going against all my rules when it comes to the merc side of my life. I can't believe I called her "Babe". I can't believe I like her. That is dangerous and out of character for me. Her vivaciousness is infectious and I want to protect her even though I have been hired to kill her.

I drop my aviator sunglasses over my eyes and stride to my black SUV. As I open the door, climb in and sink into the butter soft leather seats, I wonder to myself if or when she will call me. What am I gonna do? Can I kill someone with so much potential and full of life? How can I inflict pain on someone like her? The question is not _Can I do it_ because I have killed many people. So that answer is a resounding _**YES.**_ The question is _should I do it_? Now the answer to that is in murky water right now. I call Connie and tell her I met with Stephanie and she tells me she has given Steph the Morelli file. "Are you crazy? He will hurt her if she tries to go after him. She could be killed!" I snarled.

"She said she could do it and you hadn't come by. She said she knew him and there was history there. The way she said _**history**_ I figured she had it under control. She said he would not be a problem. I showed her the file so she would understand how this works and she insisted she could do it so I gave it to her."

Connie does realize that Morelli, being a cop, is not going to go to jail willingly doesn't she? Damn!

Starting my SUV I pull out of the parking lot and merge with traffic and head,to another client meeting. I pound the steering wheel with one hand. "FUCK" I growl out. One Stephanie Michelle Plum has thoroughly fucked up my world.

Two days later

I am in the worst part of the city staking out The Mud Pit on Comstock. One of the worst bars for violence in the city. I am not sure why it's called the Mud Pit unless it's due to the nightly women's mud wrestling they feature. Ooh, Stephanie would look good in a bikini wrestling in mud. My phone rings and it is a number I know but would never believe I would see on my caller ID. So she found my card.

"Yo!" I bark out.

"Um..well…who…Ranger?"

"Yes?" God this woman is killing me. The uncertainty in her voice.

"Can you help me? I have a little problem I think you can help me with."

What? She has a little problem. Why is she calling me for a _little problem_? " I am sort of in the middle of something. Can it wait? Can you call someone else?" I heard her huff out a breath.

"If I had someone else to call don't you think I would asshole! _I am handcuffed naked to my shower rod and this asshole asks me if I can call someone else. What? Does he think I have people on standby that just happens to have handcuff keys?_ No I don't have anyone's else." She huffed.

My brain shut down when she said naked. I don't think she meant for me to hear that part but it sure got my attention. " Where are you?"

She gave me an address 5 blocks from my own building on Haywood. "Be there in ten" and I disconnected. Steph is naked. Dear Lord is she really naked? How did she get handcuffed to a shower rod? "Shit!" My dick just got hard again.

I pull into the address she gave me, a three story brick apartment building and exit my vehicle. I don't even remember driving over here. Thinking of her naked and vulnerable short circuited my brain. I take the stairs two at a time and I am in front of her door in no time. I make quick work of her locks, stride into her apartment and toward the bathroom. Holy Mary Mother of God. There she is naked and glorious staring at me like its my fault she is in this predicament. She is not shying away from me when I enter. I stop in the door and admire the view presented to me. Oh, the things I could do to her…then she opens her mouth…

"They are called tits Batman! Quit staring, roll your tongue up and stuff it back in your mouth and uncuff me! I am freaking freezing!"


	9. Chapter 9

_I own nothing. Thanks to everyone for hanging with me through this story. I really appreciate the encouraging words. Action will start with the next chapter._

 **SPOV**

 **Chapter 9**

After thoroughly enjoying my lunch, I open my first file as a bounty hunter. Ooh I could not wait to grab Joe Morelli and cart his sorry ass to jail. Morelli and I have a history and it is not a pleasant one. We grew up in the same neighborhood. He is two years older than me and he was the epitome of the words _bad boy_. By the time he joined the Navy when he got out of high school, he would and had fucked anything that didn't shake him off. When I was 6 he fingered me in his fathers garage. The night before he left for the Navy, I was at work at the Tasty Pastry and unfortunately, I didn't shake him off. Then he proceeded to write about me all over Trenton. I got grounded and he got to get out of the state. I got my revenge two years later when I ran over him with my dads car and broke his leg.

Now I needed to figure out how to bring him in. I pull out my phone and make a few calls and let it be known I am looking for him. Then I make another call and get his address. I go to his address and go to his apartment. When I knock and no one answers, I go home. I wasn't home long when I hear an explosion and my car is a huge fireball. "What the Fuck?"I loved that car.

By the time I recover and get outside the fire department is there and so are the police. I file my report and am informed they think it was caused by faulty wiring-even I don't believe that- and just be glad I wasn't in it. I go upstairs and flop on my couch. Now what?I decide to go back to Morellis and see if I can find him. I need a car and Connie said if I bring him in I get 100,000$.

I hitch a ride and when I get to his place I find his door unlocked. Strange. I go in his place a flip through some things and there on the counter is a set of vehicle keys. It seemed like a good idea to swipe his vehicle at the time. Woo hoo, I have another ride.

2 days later

Damn! I thought this would be easy. Mr T,D and H hasn't contacted me and I say good riddance. I thought he would at least check on me. Instead of concentrating on my surroundings, I am thinking about the Latino Batman. I go in my apartment and go straight to my shower. I strip off my clothes wondering what Ranger looks like naked. I turned to look in the mirror and came face to face with Morelli. Ooh he is pissed. "Where are the keys to my vehicle, cupcake?"

I cross my arms over my naked breasts and just shrug my shoulder at him. Next thing I know I am handcuffed to my shower rod and he is bitching because he can't find the keys to his truck-he didn't look at my keyring. Just before he leaves he looks me up and down and it makes me feel dirty. "Quit staring at me you horse's ass. And get out of my apartment!"

"Gladly cupcake, but I will be back!" And the jackass laughed. Then I heard my door shut.

Shit! I am still handcuffed to the shower rod! How am I going to get out of this. I see my bag on the floor and am able to drag it to me by the strap with my toes. Using the same toes I lift the strap and grab it with my free hand. Holding the strap between my teeth, I rummage around in the bag until I find the card I Ranger had slipped in there. I had told myself it would be a cold day in hell before I used it after the condescending way he spoke to me. Looking at the card I decided the devil must have on a parka because I have to call him. I fish my phone out of the bag and dial the number on _His_ card.

A sharp "Yo!" after the first ring. I pull the phone as far from my ear as possible with my hand cuffed to my shower rod and stare at it a moment. Is he serious?

"Um..well…who…Ranger?" I stuttered

"Yes?"

"Can you help me? I have a little problem I think you can help me with." Boy is that an understatement I think to myself.

" I am sort of in the middle of something. Can it wait? Can you call someone else?" Again I pull my phone away and look at it. He sounds annoyed.

Well too damned bad. "If I had someone else to call don't you think I would asshole!" Then to myself I think _I am handcuffed naked to my shower rod and this asshole asks me if I can call someone else. What? Does he think I have people on standby that just happens to have handcuff keys?_ "No I don't have anyone's else." I huff out

" Where are you?" he asks after a small pause.

I gave him my address on Haywood and I heard a gruff "Be there in ten"

A short time later I hear someone open my door and hear them moving around my apartment. I am just about to call out when I feel the same tingle on my neck that I did at the diner. That's odd. When I look at my bathroom door, Ranger is standing there looking Godsmacked. His openmouthed stare irritated me and I was getting cold. "They are called tits Batman! Quit staring, roll your tongue up and stuff it back in your mouth and uncuff me! I am freaking freezing!"

After he lets me loose and I have a little feeling back in my wrist Ranger growls through gritted teeth, "Who do the cuffs belong to Babe? Why are you cuffed to the shower rod and do I need to kill anyone?"

"Morelli. Because I stole the son of a bitches vehicle and no need for violence".

 **RPOV**

My lips start to twitch at the vehemence in her voice. She stole Morellis vehicle. Then I sober quickly when I realize anyone could have entered her apartment. She could have been raped or murdered because that dickhead made her vulnerable. "I'll kill 'em!"

Her sharp intake of breath told me I spoke my thoughts outloud. "Don't get mad Ranger. I instigated it by swiping his vehicle. And besides, I am still ahead of the game. I ran over him when I was 18 with my dads vehicle and broke his leg. " she sheepishly admits.

Again with the twitch thing. Babe is full of surprises. Whoa! She is not my anything. When did I start thinking of her as mine? I have to put space between us NOW! She is still standing there naked as the day she was born and seems oblivious to a total stranger being next to her. A very aroused stranger. "Damn!" I mutter and turn and walk out the door.

 **SPOV**

After admitting to running over Morelli Ranger stood in the door for a moment before I heard a soft "Damn" and he truned on his heel and left. Here I am standing without a stitch of clothes on and all he can day is "damn" and leave. There goes my self esteem down the crapper. "So much potential" I say to myself as I pad still naked to the freezer and get a container of Ben and Jerrys Cherry Garcia.

I go to the window naked with the ice cream in one hand and a spoon in the other and look down to the back of my apartment building and see Ranger by a black SUV. He is staring up at my window and I make sure to give him another good look at my nudity and use the back of the spoon to rub over my nipples while staring down at him. He stood there like a statue and I decide I want to eat my ice cream before it melts. I turn away from the window. I grin when from the parking lot I hear a distinctive "Damn!"


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

 **RPOV**

After making the quickest getaway I could manage from Babes bathroom, I stood beside my SUV and took a few deep breaths. This woman is going to kill me! Dear God she _**WAS**_ naked. I look up to the window I know to be hers while trying to will myself back under control. Just then she walks to the window and she is still naked. Jesus! I imagine my hands cupping those perfect breasts. The way she scolded me when I stared at her. God she is a one of a kind. Is that a carton of ice cream and a spoon? Oh Hell she is rubbing that spoon on her nipples and she is liking it! I stand stock still not wanting to miss any of the show. Is this just for me? She turns away and I get a view of her perfect heart shaped ass. "Damn!" I bark out as I climb into my vehicle and drive away being careful to avoid anything touching my very hard dick. "What am I going to do with you Ms Stephanie Plum?"

I smile thinking of her running over Morelli. He's an ass and deserves everything coming to him. He is a dirty cop and abuses his authority. The hookers on Stark are afraid of him and he threatens and abuses them regularly. He plants evidence and frames anyone that he perceives as wronging him. There are rumors floating around that some people he gets upset with disappear. He drinks heavy and whores heavier. Word on the street is that the murder charge he is currently on the run from is a former contact/hooker that displeased him by talking about some of his exploits.

From the very beginning I wondered why Mr Orr would want my Babe dead. I am not sure why I keep referring to her as _"My Babe"_ but I am not going to fight that battle.I don't usually care why my employers hire me but this just feels off. I did an in depth search on The Dick and discovered a few very interesting things. I found some very questionable deposits in foreign accounts belonging to Mr Orr. I also found matching withdrawals from Trenton city coffers. There was also a suspicious withdrawal from one of Richards accounts and a matching deposit into an account belonging to none other than detective Joe Morelli. Apparently I am not the only one that Dick hired to off Stephanie. I have found several other suspicious withdrawals from Dickies accounts that show at least 3 hired assassins. Myself, Morelli and one other I haven't gotten the identity of yet. That's why it pissed me off so bad that he handcuffed her to her shower rod. He got that close to her and she was naked. What's his game. He is playing with he like a cat would a mouse. A few well placed dollars in the right hands and I now know he was the one to set the bomb in her car. What did this woman know or do that would warrant this type of overkill?

I start formulating a plan to help Babe survive. I am not sure when I realized I couldn't be the one to snuff the light from her eyes but I know I can't. First things first. I have to find the identity of the mysterious assassin. I know it has to be a local based on the routing number of the bank. Next I have to make it known on the street that Babe is mine-Hmmm, I like the sound of that. Being "mine" will keep her fairly safe because whoever took the contract will know who I am and that should deter them, or at least give them second thoughts. Next, I have to make sure Morelli stays away from her.

 **SPOV**

Two days after Ranger freed me from my shower rod, I got lucky and locked Morelli in a refrigerated seafood truck. I followed him to a meeting with an informant in the truck down by the river. I heard shots and slammed the back door down. When I pulled into the police station and opened the doors, a supremely pissed off, nearly frozen Morelli fell out the back. He had on blue jeans, white shirt and his face was beet red. "You look like a _bomb pop_! " I got out between hysterical bouts of laughter.

"I WILL KILL YOU CUPCAKE, YOU CUNT!" Morelli roared.

I launch myself at him intending to scratch his eyes out. "Fuck you, Morelli! You hairy ass, dickless, ape faced, child molesting, spineless, sack of monkey shit, mother fu…."

A distinctive growl emanated from behind me and I was snatched out of the air mid jump and my diatribe cut off by two very strong arms around my waist.

I am wiggling, punching, screaming and kicking trying to get loose so I could get to Morelli. I am in a realm of pissed off I have never been in before.

A softly spoken word broke into my pissed off haze. "Babe"


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks for reading my story. You guys are great. A/N I own nothing-I forgot that on the last chapter._

 **Chapter 11**

 **RPOV**

"Babe" I whispered in her ear as I pulled her struggling body against mine. She had went all spider monkey, arms and legs everywhere, when Morelli called her THE ugly C word. In her thick New Jersey accent she belittled his manhood, sheesh is nothing sacred with her? Then she questioned weather his parents were ever married. Note to self. Do not piss this woman off. I firmly believe if she had a knife on her she would have cut his dick off and fed it to him.

I was half afraid she would turn her fury on me. So I was very surprised when after I called her _Babe,_ she stilled immediately and relaxed in my embrace. I placed a light kiss against her wild curls and she tilted her head slightly into my kiss. Her rage was a sight to behold, but it didn't compare to my fury at Morelli. He is going to have a nasty accident. Soon.

I noticed Morelli had gotten to his feet and start to advance on Babe. I turned our bodies slightly and placed myself between him and her. "You belong to me Cupcake! I had you first and I will be the last between those whoring legs. My dad was right, all women are whores and deserve to be treated like it!" Spittle was flying out of his mouth with each snarled word.

Why are the officers just standing around instead of cuffing him? In one fluid motion, I slid Steph behind my back and grabbed Morelli, threw him on the ground and had him cuffed. I leaned over and whispered in his ear. "I know what and who you are. I know about the accounts and the hit on Steph. Touch her and I will kill you and make it slow and painful! " I finished my promise just as I stood him on his feet.

I had let Babe go to deal with Morelli. She shot around me so fast I couldn't stop what was about to happen. She ran up to him, used the heel of her hand and with a powerful upthrust promptly broke Morelli's nose. Blood flew everywhere. Impressive! Then she drew back and football kicked his nuts up and into his throat. I winced but fuck, that was so hot! He fell hard to the pavement. She started to kick him again when I grabbed her around the waist. Tears we running down her face and she was trembling. Damn this woman is beyond pissed! Shit! The spider monkey is back!Then she looks at me with those tear filled eyes and I almost let her loose. The pain, agony and hurt in them stunned me. It was then I knew I would do anything for this little spitfire. I pulled her into a gentle hug and felt my shirt dampen with her tears. The clearing of a throat broke the silence and a voice grouched out "He fell and I will swear to it. Did anyone see anything else?" A moment of stunned silence. I gave a scathing look to each man in the parking lot letting them know how unhappy I was that they didn't immediately take Morelli into custody.

"Negative!" Sounded from the back of the lot.

" No sir."

"He fell I saw it."

All I want to do is protect her. _And kill Morelli!_ From somewhere near my heart, I heard a muffled "you're gonna have to beat me to it, Batman" and then she promptly turned her head and wiped her nose on my shirt.


	12. Chapter 12

_I couldn't get the planned next chapter to my satisfaction, so I decided we should hear from the unsub. I write these each day and I just couldn't get the other one right and I wanted to post tonight. A/N I own nothing._

 **Chapter 12**

 **UNKNOWN ASSASSIN POV**

 _ **The night Steph captures Morelli with the Seafood Truck**_

I am a mercenary for hire and am damned good at it. I specialize in up close and personal kills. I like to get close enough that they know who I am and why they are going to die. I only take contracts on the worst of the worst. Truthfully, I don't have the stomach for torture but occasionally it is necessary. Normally, my cases consist of pedophiles, child murderers, child sex traffickers and the pieces of shit that the law can't or won't prosecute. Maybe my marks have diplomatic immunity or they plea down. Whatever the reason, when I get a file it is to protect society from the dregs of the earth. I never accept a hit on the innocent. I take elaborate measures to make sure of this.

There is only one other as good or better than me. One Ricardo Carlos Manoso street name _**Ranger.**_ If that man wants you dead, then you are guaranteed to be tits up at his leisure. The problem with that, is everyone know his name and they are beginning to recognize his face. Most of his kills are long distance because he is so recognizable. Now me, I have very elaborate measures in place to remain anonymous. I have the fees routed through different accounts that erase the digital footprints of the transaction as soon as it clears. Just to get a file on a mark there are multiple fake email and contact accounts. None of my files go to the same place and none of my fees go through the same network or to the same account. I have enough aliases that I could take hits every week for the rest of my life and never use the same one twice. The majority of my cases are in the contiguous US but occasionally I take one on foreign soil. I do it more for justice. When it comes to the system, Lady Justice may be blind but I am not.

Because of my elaborate security and routing measures I know that "Ranger" knows of the contract sent to me on Stephanie Michelle Plum. He must have searched the bank accounts of my employer and found my nonrefundable _retainer._ He will never trace me. Of that I am certain. I can only guess my prospective employer wants Stephanie gone because she knows about his extracurricular activities. He is such a weird little man. _Dickie_ is about five four and weighs maybe a buck twenty. He wears button down shirts with breast pockets. He gets biannual haircuts and I am guessing that is the only time it gets washed too. He looks like a troll that just crawled from under a bridge. When he gets to his office, he opens his shirt to just below his nipple line. At this point three chest hairs peek over the shirt and they blow around with the air conditioning. Maybe it's just me but three troll hairs that wave at you…Eeeeww!

People don't know what I am, which allows me to rub elbows with them. I just mingle and gather the Intel I need. I also do in-depth background on the individuals that hire me. That is how I found there were two others contracted to take Stephanie out. I discovered one is Ranger and the other is a pathetic excuse for a police officer. Detective Morelli. This piece of shit has drank, gambled and humped his way through Trenton. When I discovered he was hired to take her out I looked deep in his life. Turns out he owes a lot of money to some very unsavory characters for gambling debts. He needs out from under the debt or his debtors will be contacting me very soon. Him being contracted, has presented me an opportunity I didn't count on. I planted a bomb in Stephanie's car and made sure it will be tracked back to Morelli. That will keep Steph safe and get a horses ass off the street. He sullies the badge he wears.

Then there is Ranger. He is a wild card. I have a different strategy to neutralize him. He never accepts a contract he doesn't intend to fulfill, so I have to plan carefully. The cool thing is, I have stood next to Ranger and he never suspected who or what I am. That is how faceless I am. You see I am not out to kill Stephanie. I may have accepted the retainer, but this is one of the cases I will not accept. I may take out that dickwad Richard. It will be poetic justice for his retainer to kill her will be my payment to take him out. I won't hurt Steph. From what I have seen, I don't think Ranger will hurt her either. That has me puzzled, because he is said to be one black hearted, soulless Bastard. Maybe one day I will properly introduce myself. Until then he will remain clueless like everyone else, and he will continue to call me…


	13. Chapter 13

_Thank you to everyone for the fantastic reviews. I appreciate all of them. I own nothing except the plot!_

 **Chapter 13**

 _Maybe one day I will properly introduce myself. Until then he will remain clueless like everyone else, and he will continue to call me…_

 **SPOV**

 **Babe!**

So many people have underestimated me my whole life. If they only knew that when I was in college I was recruited by some very high officials in one of the alphabet agencies. They saw potential in me and because I wanted to believe in myself I agreed to their trained me to hack into any data system and never leave a track. They taught me hand to hand combat. They also taught me how to kill efficiently. I found I preferred using a knife instead of a gun (shiver). I perfected my technique and can wield my knives with deadly precision.

My first target was a foreign diplomats son turned serial killer that always seemed to skirt justice by playing his diplomatic immunity card. He was a real sick Bastard. He mutilated and maimed his victims all before killing them. He preferred young girls and they died horrific deaths. I received an anonymous email with a file that tracked his movements, habits and schedule. It had crime scene photos and catalogued the torture to the victims. I promptly vomited into my trashcan beside my desk. Looking further, I found a routing number to an account that had one of my many aliases and what I thought was an obscene amount of money. It spelled out that if I could eliminate him, the money was mine. The only conditions were I could tell no one and I was to leave no trail. I was to be a ghost. I have no remorse for taking him out. I made sure he knew why I was there. I made him suffer. I made him beg. I made him dead.

After that first kill, my code name became The Raven. It came about quite by accident. Just after I made sure he took his last breath, a black feather floated down from a Myna bird he had as a pet, and landed on his chest in the puddle of blood made by my knife. The bird was in a cage over top of where his body landed. Then to my surprise, the bird said "Never more! Squawk!" It just made sense after that to go by The Raven.

After that, I would receive sporadic emails with the same type of file. I could pick and choose my cases and I was well compensated for them. Some wanted cheating spouses killed-I turned these down without question. Others were murderers or involved in trafficking of sex slaves-which I quickly accepted. I found that if I remained "Stephanie Michelle Plum", then I could find out more information. People tend to open up to me. Everyone seems to think I am useless and a disaster. They see me as weak and defenseless. I am under estimated because I am female and from the Burg. I love it. I soon discovered that whoever was sending me the files knew only my aliases.

My marriage to the Dick was a mission to track a sex trafficker that Dickie represented. While Dickie was traveling for "Business", so was I. When I met up with my mark I made sure his body would never be found. I took great pleasure formulating plans for Dickies demise also. But I never could do it. Yes he was a Dick, but I never had enough to justify taking him out. He was a lying, cheating, thieving adulterer but that didn't fall under my guidelines.

When the file was emailed to me on myself, I at first thought my true identity had been discovered until I saw the name of the contractor. I actually found it humorous that I have been contracted to kill myself but I was startled to discover that he had my death planned all along. I also discovered that it wasn't about me. He intended to profit from the death of a wife. Whoever she may be. That fucktardis a waste of air. He will get his but not just yet. I have a special Hell in the works for him. I also discovered two others had been contracted to take me out. One was truly laughable- Joe Morelli. That sorry, hairy pile of monkey shit actually accepted a hit. On me. That is beyond funny. My plans for him involve a very long stay in prison. I have a lot of contacts and I will make sure the worst piece of shit in the New Jersey prison system makes Joe his _**"Cupcake"**_. I will see to it he is tortured and tormented until he dies. When he called me the C word, I almost killed him myself. Thank God Ranger was there to calm me down and keep me from killing him.

That brings me to Ranger. When I first discovered Ranger had been given a file on me I was shocked. Where did Dickie get that kind of money. I knew Ranger by reputation but had never met him. Why would I? I am a simple Burg girl that is too stupid to come in from the rain, (Snort) while he is a prominent business man and a legendary mercenary. In theory our worlds would never collide. Until a Dick hires a horse's ass and a mercenary to kill a ditzy burg girl who, unbeknownst to anyone, is a hired assassin. "Hot Damn!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **RPOV**

I realized I was in love with my Babe when I looked down and saw a snot trail across my shirt and instead of being pissed, I was amused. Really, I have killed people for less but for her I almost smile. I probably would smile but I was afraid she might just unman me the way she did Morelli. Damn, the heel of her hand to his nose was vicious and precise. She was either very lucky or she knew what she was doing. A fraction of an inch in either direction and he was a dead man, his nasal cartilage planted firmly in his brain. I have never wanted to fuck a woman as bad as I did at that moment. That was so HOT!

. -***************-

I feel a compelling need to protect Stephanie. With Morelli tucked away in jail, I only have to worry about the the third assassin. I hate being in the dark and not knowing who I am looking for has me at a disadvantage. I have some of my contacts working on the identity but they keep coming up with nothing. That means one thing. Another professional is looking for Babe. Fuck! There is a very short list of assassins that has the ability to stay anonymous. Only one on that list is untraceable, and believe me I have tried. The Raven.

The Raven is a master with knives. All kills attached to the Raven are up close knife wounds. They are done with such precision and style. I respect anyone that fights for justice. That sounds odd, a mercenary that respects justice, but the truth is most of us are fighting toward the same thing. To make sure wrongs are righted. Anyhow, the Raven's identity is unknown even to my well connected contacts. I have some of the highest contacts in the alphabet agencies and even they do not know the Raven's identity. The truth is, the Raven is the only other hired one who is as good or better than me. That's a tough pill to swallow, knowing I may not be the best. Truth is the Raven takes on marks that are nearly impossible to get. And they do it up close. And still, no one knows their identity.

Truthfully, I hope it is the Raven because they only take contracts on the marks that have crawled out of the cesspit of the underworld. The Raven would never accept a hit on an innocent like Stephanie. I hope.

 **SPOV**

I love being a badass. I love having more money than I can ever spend. I love being judge, jury and executioner. I hate having to hide it all. I hate having to work for my cousin as an "inexperienced" bounty hunter. If I didn't, I couldn't explain my ability to take care of myself. I hate having to pretend that I am incompetent and broke. I could have killed Morelli. I should have cut his dick off and fed it to him. I always have one of my knives on me.

I couldn't believe how easily Ranger calmed me in the parking lot. Jesus I cried on the man and left a snot trail on his shirt. Although it is kind of funny, a badass assassin leaving a snot trail across the shirt of a badass mercenary. I wonder how badass a love child between Batman and the Raven would be. What would we name the child? Probably something boring like John or Jane. Oooh,ooh! I know. Myna or Robin! Oh dear Lord! That's so terrible. The truth is,I am not quite sure what to make of my reaction to Ranger. My neck tingles every time I get near him. He makes me feel right inside. He makes me FEEL. Crazy, huh! Since I met him, I want to spill my secrets to him. Tell him all. Would he hate me? Would he accept me? Could we have a life together? He and I are exact opposites but the same also. He hides his feelings and I wear my heart on my sleeve. On the other hand I hide who I am and he makes sure all know who he is and what he does. He does call me Babe. That is a good sign right? What would he do if I told him to call me Raven?


	15. Chapter 15

_Thank everyone for the great reviews. You guys are the best. I own nothing._

 **JOMO POV**

Stephanie has always been the One. I marked her when she was six. I claimed her when she was sixteen. She is mine. She is so beautiful and innocent. I loved her. I wanted to marry her. Now I am going to kill her. That bitch ran over me with her dads car when I was twenty. I was willing to overlook that because she didn't know any better. She was young and we all do stupid things when we are young. I planned to teach her the error of her ways when I married her. Then she went to college and was out of my reach for a while. Oh, I had my sources that kept me appraised of her actions but I couldn't get to her at the time. Then she up and marries that Dick. I realized what a gold digging slut she was at this point. He was so far above her in status with his fancy car and mansion on the hill looking down on everyone. That is why I accepted the contract on her. She had forgotten where she came from. And I owed a lot of money to people who can easily make me disappear. Forever.

Then there is the murder charge I am currently cooling my heels in jail for. I made sure the whores death was well covered, or so I thought. I must have been seen with her just before I strangled her. She was a nothing. Just a filthy, disease riddled crackhead. I did the city a favor by killing her. She was a drain on the system. I wasn't running when I didn't show up for my hearing, I was just trying to cover my tracks a little better. I was hoping to _convince_ an informant that it would be in his best interest to help me. Then, Bang! The door of the truck I had been meeting him in slammed down. The next thing I know, I am rolling around in the back,bouncing off the sides of the truck. Whoever slammed the door is not very concerned that we are back here. And Damn! It's cold. I am in real danger of freezing to death here. I start yelling and swearing but whoever is driving just turns the radio up. My informant and I are rolling around in the back of this truck like marbles. On the few occasions we do stop, I try to stand up and am immediately launched backward and land on my ass, head, shoulder hell all body parts are fair game. I am fairly sure I landed on my informant a time or two. Apparently that Bastard enjoyed it too. I kept getting poked by something and his hands were accounted for. Son of a bitch kept grinning at me. "Fuck you" I yelled at him. His grin just got wider! The truck jerked to a sudden stop and we both go tumbling around. The next thing I know, the door flies up and I see Cupcake standing there.

I don't know where my informant went. I asked but no one remembers seeing anyone but me. Figures. I tried to get out of the truck but I couldn't fell my limbs anymore and I fell. After I fell to the ground she laughed. At me. Damn that pissed me off. Then that whore made fun of me and I fucking lost it. I remember reminding her that she was mine. After that things get a little fuzzy. One minute Ranger has me on the ground threatening me and when he stands me up, someone broke my nose and relocated my nuts from the Bible Belt to Niagara Falls. They said it was Cupcake. Where the Hell did she learn to do that? Doesn't matter because I will teach her a lesson when I get released. She will learn her place just before I break her fucking neck.

After that, I was cuffed, stuffed and fluffed. So here I am being walked through my own department at the TPD after being embarrassed. Is this any way to treat a decorated detective? I was strip searched, given a body cavity search and forced to shower. The shower didn't bother me too much because I smelled like some of that nasty snatch on Comstock, after rolling around in the back of the seafood truck. They made me shave my head too because the blood from my nose had dried in it and I couldn't get it all washed out. I am unceremoniously escorted through the station and one of Rangers goons is standing at the booking desk with a skip. I think it is the one they call Les. He looks a lot like that asshole Ranger. I recall someone say they were related. I heard him chuckle as I passed by him. I turned abruptly, almost knocking over the little shit taking great pride in escorting me along the walk of shame. "What the fuck are you laughing at?" I snarl at him.

"You" he giggles and I arch my eyebrow at him. Huh! I didn't know Rangers men could laugh. "You look like a walking dick with ears!"

I am _sorry this chapter is so short. I just thought we needed to hear from JoMo before continuing._


	16. Chapter 16

_Thanks for all the great reviews. I own nothing._

 **Chapter 16**

 **RPOV**

Over the next several months, I watched over Babe. I had made a deal with Vinnie, he would give Babe the easy, low bond skips and I or my men would handle anyone remotely dangerous. Turns out Stephanie is a psycho magnet. The crazier they are, the more likely they are to stalk her. I guess she just has a magnetic personality. She definitely attracts garbage, vomit, dog shit and food. I try not to laugh at her but sometimes she is just too funny. Then that temper gets the best of her and someone gets their balls relocated to another time zone courtesy of her size 7 nut busters.

Where I own a security company, _**Rangeman LLC**_ , I am sometimes contracted to "redecorate" a property, which basically means I remove all the crackheads, whores and homeless from the premise and keep them out until the owner can remodel. It was on one of these jobs that I introduced Babe to some of my men. Most of them are ex military and are very scary dudes. They were special forces snipers, medics and one was even an underwater demo expert. He tells stories of how his "contract" as a SEAL provided for him to have a real bed, coffee and real butter on any of his missions. If the commander of the mission was a dick then they would call in the contract and insist on its fulfillment. He said it was funny watching them scramble to get the easy things like the coffee and beds hoping that would satisfy the unit. The butter was another story. It said "real butter" not margarine, so trying to find butter in a cesspool country with no cows was a real bitch.

Anyhow, Babe seemed to be a little short on funds, so I invited her along on a redecoration job. Bobby Brown the company medic, myself the company owner, Lester Santos,my cousin and company prankster and Tank the company, well, tank were the redecorators. We picked Babe up in the parking lot of her apartment building and headed toward Stark St. She was dressed in a pair of black low rise jeans, a black lace top with a bright orange cami underneath and black lace ankle boots with an impossibly high heel. She looked like she was going to redecorate not REDECORATE. Ah, Hell!

I was a little nervous to see how they all would interact with each other. I should have known it would be my idiot cousin Lester to jump in first. "She must have some golden pussy for Ranger to bring her on a redecorating job" he stage whispered to Bobby. Babe stiffened, but said nothing. I started to intervene but decided to see how this played out. "Fuck, I'd like to have a little of that snatch myself. As small as she is, I bet fucking her would be like having a virgin again. I would wrap those long legs of hers around my back and grab her ass and..." Oh shit! She turns quickly around in her seat and glares at Les. Then her expression relaxes.

"What is your name sweetheart?" She asks softly. I am a little shocked she isn't flaying him alive.

"Lester" he says a little wearily.

"That is such a nice name, Lester. Mine is Stephanie." She says to him.

"Hi Stephanie" He says and looks around uncomfortably. He seems unsure of why she is speaking so oddly to him. She is enunciating each word very carefully. Mind you, Lester isfirst generation Cuban-American, 6'3", 220 pounds of solid muscle.

"Where is your helmet, Lester?" She asks in the same way.

"What helmet?" Lester is really confused at this point, as are the rest of us.

"The special one that people like you need to wear sometimes. You know the one to keep you from injuring your head if you fall." Then she turns to me and says "It's so nice to see that you hire the disabled." While my men and I are stunned speechless, she turns to Lester and says "If you are real good and stay out of the way and obey the adults Sunshine, we will find your helmet and bedazzle it with all kinds of sparkly things when we get back!"

Before she could turn back in the seat a softly mumbled "Fuckin' A" passed Bobby's lips. Bobby is 6 feet tall, 200 pounds with skin the color of milk chocolate and he wears his hair in cornrows. She looked at him and then looked at me. "Oh, this one has Turrets."

Bobby opens his mouth then snaps it shut again. At which point she turns to Tank. Tank is 6'7" and weighs 300 pounds. His skin is the color of coal and he keeps his head shaved. He is all muscle and no nonsense. Before I could stop her she asks Tank his name in the same voice she just used on Lester. Tank caught my eye in the mirror then looked back at her but didn't respond. Smart man. Or so I thought.

When he didn't respond she must have thought he was deaf because she started signing, damn this little girl is surprising, _What is your name?_ Tank signed back **T-A-N-K.** Holy Shit! I've known Tank for years and I am just NOW learning Tank knows sign language.

She then signed _Hi Tank my name is Stephanie._

At which point my big second in command signed back **I do not have Turrets or need a sparkly helmet**.

She conceded the point to Tank and turned back around in the seat but not before flipping him a one fingered salute.

 **LPOV**

Damn! When Ranger said we had to stop before we went to Stark St, I didn't know we were picking up a cute little white girl. I looked at Bobby and Tank and they both shrugged their shoulders. She came across the lot and Ranger opened her door and handed her up into the vehicle. If I hadn't been watching him so close, I would have missed the tender look he bestowed on her. She must be one tight piece of ass for Ranger to bring her with us. Once we were back on the road, I leaned over and whispered to Bobby, "She must have some golden pussy for Ranger to bring her on a redecorating job. Fuck, I'd like to have a little of that snatch myself. As small as she is, I bet fucking her would be like having a virgin again. I would wrap those long legs of hers around my back and grab her ass and…" She turned around in the seat and I gave her my **Don't fuck with me stare.** She glared at me-yes glared. She should be terrified. She is a time white girl in a vehicle with four battle hardened mercenaries.

"What is your name Sweetheart?" she asks me softly and in a tone like she is talking to a scared child.

"Lester" I tell her, a little unsure of where this is going.

"That is such a nice name, Lester. Mine is Stephanie." She says to me.

"Hi Stephanie" I say as I look around at the baffled faces of the other men in the SUV.

I must have zoned out momentarily because her next words make no sense to me. "Where is your helmet, Lester?"

"What helmet?" I ask confused.

She looks me dead in the eye and replies "The special one that people like you need to wear sometimes. You know the one to keep you from injuring your head if you fall" Then she turns to Ranger and says "It's so nice to see that you hire the disabled."Then she turns back to me and says "If you are real good and stay out of the way and obey the adults Sunshine, we will find your helmet and bedazzle it with all kinds of sparkly things when we get back!" She then proceeds to give Bobby grief and she signs with Tank. Huh! Damn she is a smartass. Holy Crap! She just gave Tank a giant _Fuck you!_ I immediately know I am in love.

 **BPOV**

When we stop and this little white girl gets in the SUV, I can't help but wonder what Ranger is thinking. After I get a good look at her I know exactly what is going on. He wants to show off for his latest piece. Then she makes Lester speechless. I smile inwardly at her antics. Any one that sets Lester in his place that fast is good with me. "Fuckin' A" I mumble to myself. She looked to me and then looked at Ranger and said "Oh, this one has Turrets." Jesus, she takes no prisoners. I started to explain the actual signs and symptoms of Turrets Syndrome when I see her look at Tank.

She asks Tank his name. I see him look at Ranger and then back to her, but he says nothing. She then starts signing to him. After a couple of back and forth hand gestures, she signs something back to him that I understand. She promptly turns around and bounces her back against the seat. I catch myself before I chuckle. I immediately know I love this girl.

 **TPOV**

Ranger had spoken to me about stopping to pick up an extra hand for this job. I didn't understand needing someone extra, but he is the boss. Then I see her. Fuck! Ranger is thinking with his dick again. Once we left the parking lot, Lester started. She promptly put him in his place and she ripped into Bobby too. Then she turns on me. I am amazed that she is not in the least intimidated by us. This is where it usually goes wrong in a movie-a white girl in a vehicle with two huge black males and two huge Hispanic males. I was thinking about how many ways this could go wrong when she looked at me and started signing asking me my name. Unbeknownst to anyone I have a cousin that is deaf and my entire family learned to sign. I wanted her to know I tolerate no bullshit so I signed back **I do not have Turrets or need a sparkly helmet**. She promptly flipped me the fucking bird. That earned her my respect. I know I love this little girl.

 **SPOV**

I was so pissed when Lester started in like I was some trollop. And Bobby, well I just couldn't help myself. Then Tank beat me at my own game. Fucker! Who would have thought he could sign. Hell the only reason I signed, is a girl I met in high school was deaf and I wanted to learn to communicate with her.

We stopped at a four story building on Stark St. We all put on jackets with **SECURITY** on the back and entered the building. The apartment we were redecorating was on the third floor. They all thought I was clueless because "Burg" Stephanie played stupid. Tank put a boot to the door and splintered the frame. People scurried around like cockroaches when a light is turned on. Tank grabbed one scrawny dude by the throat and had him dangling. Tank told him he needed to leave. The idiot called Tank a very ugly name. I hope the guy can fly because Tank tossed him out a window and we were three stories up. I look at all the guys and say the first thing that comes to mind. "Ten bucks says he bounces twice"

 _The story about the SEAL contract is a true story. A SEAL I knew used to tell me stories about it. Thanks for reading and I hope to update tomorrow. Happy Fathers day to all the Dads out there!_


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for all the reviews. I own nothing.

 **Chapter 17**

I was startled awake by a tickling sensation on my nose. My eyes were still closed as I reached up to swat away whatever was was tickling me and I came into contact with a head full of curls. My eyes flew open and I became aware of several things. There was a very warm, naked body draped across my chest and I recognized those curls. The dark curls tickling my nose smelled like cherry blossoms and peaches. I inhale the sweet smell and closed my eyes, letting her scent imprint itself in my memory. I gently twine my hand in her curls and raise my head and place a kiss against her hair. I couldn't help myself, so I took one of her curls and used it to tickle her nose. She reached up and swatted at the offending curl. I tickled her nose again. She swatted at it once more. I hear her sleepy voice mutter something that sounded suspiciously like "fucking flies." A startled laugh escaped me. Her head shot up and her curls fell over her beautiful face. She reached up and swiped her hair from her face and brilliant blue eyes met mine.

"Hi" she says with a small smile

"Back at you" I say.

She stared at me for a few moments then she mumbles "I gotta pee."

I start laughing as she glares at me and tries to disentangle herself from my arms. I really do not want to let her go. She finally wiggles free and I was treated to the sight of her sexy naked ass retreating to the bathroom. I lean my head back against the headboard and think about the previous nights events.

 _During the redecoration, Babe and I cleaned the apartment while the other guys took out the trash. Babes hair kept falling in her eyes so I pushed her hair back and plopped my SEAL cap on her head. When the guys returned, they were talking about the job as they entered the apartment. Les entered first, followed by Bobby then Tank. When Les saw my cap on Babes head and she was laughing, he stopped mid stride. Bobby and Tank pancaked into him. Bobby grumbled and Tank swore. Les stood there with his mouth hanging open. Bobby and Tank both growled "What the Hell!"_

 _Les reached back and tapped Bobby who looked up and then tapped Tank who looked up. All three of them looked at me and then at her. She giggled. Of course she had no idea that NO ONE EVER wears my SEAL cap but me. With her hair billowed around the cap and her giggling, she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen and I knew in that moment I was going to be in her bed tonight._

 _When the guys finally regained their composure, we all went back to work getting the apartment ready for the owner. The guys kept throwing odd looks at me, which I steadfastly ignored. Lucky for them, they didn't say anything to Steph._

 _After several hours, we were finished and we all left the building. After we got back in the vehicle, I drove us all to Babes apartment. I handed her out of the vehicle and walked her through the building, up the stairs and to her door. She grinned up at me and told me she had fun. I leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. I purposely left the cap on her head. I watched and made sure she got in her apartment safely, then turned and whistled as I left and went back downstairs and outside. When I jumped up into the SUV, all heads turned to me. Les was the one to speak._

" _Was that…" He started_

" _Yes!" I make eye contact with him in the mirror._

" _But you never…"_

" _I know" I reply._

" _Why?"_

 _I just stare at him through the mirror. Then he bursts out laughing and starts shaking his head. Fucker. I drive to my building with Lester giggling like a schoolgirl. I think about breaking his neck."Don't do it man, Ella will go on strike if you hurt him." This from Tank. Ella is mine and Lesters aunt and she keeps Rangeman fed and the building clean. So I can't piss her off._

 _When we pull into the garage I kick everyone out of the vehicle and head back out. I have to see a Babe about a cap. I am hoping she will not be suspicious when I show up at her apartment because I_ _ **forgot**_ _my hat. I know genius right!_

 _I don't remember much of the trip to her place. I was too busy thinking how many ways I was going to have her. I pulled into her lot then enter the building. I take the steps two at a time. I step onto her floor and pause as I hear Babes very loud off key voice singing about feeling this moment. I grin to myself. So she felt it too. I walk to her door and lift my hand to knock when the door is jerked open. She is standing in a skimpy black cami and shorts set twirling my seal cap around on her finger. "Forget something soldier?" She asks in a husky voice._

" _No Ma'am! Just left it with you for safekeeping" I answer as I enter her apartment and kick the door shut behind me._

Next thing I know she has launched herself onto the bed and is standing over me. One leg on either side of my hips. I had a direct view of her shaved pussy. All the blood rushed from my head straight to my dick leaving me breathless and dizzy. She stared down at me and crossed her arms under her beautiful breasts cupping them in her hands. She thumbed her nipples until she moaned. She never broke eye contact and I nearly came without touching her. I dropped my eyes from hers and slowly ran my gaze down her body. When I got to her pussy, I could see how wet she was. Oh fuck she was leaking she was so hot. I looked back to her eyes and her lips turned up into a wicked smile and she slowly bent her knees and lowered herself onto my rock hard dick. I came violently before she sank the entire length. I was in Heaven. As I began to come to my senses, one thought crashed through my mind.

"Holy Hell! I'm not wearing a condom."


	18. Chapter 18

_I own nothing. Just playing with them_

 **Chapter 18**

 **SPOV**

Two pink stripes. Well Hell! I walk through the apartment with the stick in my hand. Ranger looks at me and asks what I am holding. I drop it in his lap as I pass him on my way to the front door. I snag my bag and keys off the antique buffet beside the door without breaking stride. I go out the door of his apartment, down the stairs and get into my POS du jour. She coughs to life and I leave the garage and drive down Hamilton and head south. I had to get out of town. I needed time to think. I drove south and just kept going. Hours later I pulled into the driveway of my house in Myrtle Beach.

It is a beautiful 4 bedroom, 4 bath home. All the rooms had sand colored walls with pale blue trim and soft, oversized furniture. The entire back of the house was a special type of bullet proof glass that darkened with the sun. It was also one way viewing. I could see out but no one can see in. I loved this house. I walked inside and stared out at the ocean.

What am I going to do? I am a mercenary and I am going to be a mother. Holy Mary Mother of God! I have to tell Ranger I am the Raven. I have contracts out on me! I covered my mouth with one hand and made a mad dash for the bathroom. What little I had on my stomach made a reappearance through my fingers.

I cleaned up the bathroom and myself. I went to my bedroom and looked out at the ocean. I watched Dolphins play in the distance. Finally, fatigue caught up with me and I laid down. I didn't even take my shoes off. I was asleep instantly.

 **RPOV**

Stephanie has been acting weird since our night together. I talked her into coming over today. She was reluctant at first but agreed when I offered to feed her. Boy she loves her food. She said she had to stop at the pharmacy first. I figured she needed some _**girl stuff**_. Damn just thinking of that causes me to shiver. Thank God she didn't ask me to take her.

When she enters the apartment she goes straight to the bathroom. She was in there long enough that I got worried. Just when I was going to get up from the couch, I heard the bathroom door open. She walked toward me with something in her hand. When I asked what it was, she dropped it in my lap and walked out of my apartment. I pick up the stick and see two pink lines. What the fuck is this? I got a weird feeling in my tummy. I am a mercenary and I am going to be a father! Jesus!

I don't know how long I sat there but the apartment had darkened considerably. I am still staring at the offending item when my apartment door opened. I thought it was Stephanie.

Instead, Les and Bobby walked in and stood over me. Les glanced between me and the stick in my hand. He laughed. "Oh fuck, man. You're pregnant!"

Stating the obvious pissed me off. I looked at him, grabbed my crotch and snidely replied "Yeah, it's a baby elephant. Want to feel it's trunk!"


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N I own nothing. All mistakes are mine. Thank everyone for your support and reviews. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter done. It fought me the whole way. Wasn't what I wanted but its what I ended up with._

 **Chapter 19**

 **LPOV**

Bobby and I are going up to Ranger's apartment after seeing Beautiful leave the building. She didn't seem very happy so we are going to give Ranger a ration of shit. Probably not the best idea in the world considering he can make us dead or miserable or a new resident of a country ending in "stan". But still, the chance to annoy Ranger didn't present itself often. Bobby and I go in Rangers apartment and see him sitting on the sofa. Something is off. He doesn't turn or even acknowledge us. Bobby and I look at each other and then around the apartment. We approach Ranger slowly and that is when I notice the white stick in his hands. I couldn't help myself, I burst out laughing. "Oh fuck, man. You're pregnant!"

Bobby elbowed me in the ribs and gave me a slight shake of his head. I just grinned at him. Then in a very pissy voice, Ranger informs me it's a baby elephant and he grabs his crotch. It's all over then. I fall on the floor holding my sides laughing. Ranger is usually unflappable but that little white stick has him groping himself and spouting vulgar comebacks.

I finally regain my composure and crawl up the sofa and sit down beside Ranger. Occasionally I hiccup another giggle as I watch the dismay on Ranger's face. Bobby lowers himself to the chair opposite us and he keeps throwing worried glances my way. Again I dissolve into a fit of laughter and slide back to the floor. Bobby reaches over and toes me in the side and nods toward Ranger. He is still staring at that damned white stick.

I finally get myself under control and get off the floor. I take one step, grab the stick out of Ranger's hand. I carry it to his bathroom where, coincidentally, an unopened box of condoms sits on the sink. I lay the stick on the box. What? You don't see that kind of symmetry often.

Upon entering the living room again I see that neither man has moved from his seat. "Jesus Ranger. It's not the end of the world. I take it that stick belongs to Steph?"

Ranger gives one brief nod.

"I think he is in shock." Says Bobby.

"He's not in shock, he's pregnant." I say.

"Shock!" Bobby slides to the end of the chair.

"Pregnant!"

"Shock!" Bobby stands up.

"Pregnant!"

"Enough!" Ranger growls.

Bobby and I look at each other and smirk. We knew he wouldn't tolerate our antics long. He could be in a coma and he would wake up to shout at us. We both look at Ranger and he has his blank face on and he is standing by the sofa. I open my mouth to ask him about this little turn of events. He glares at me so I snap my mouth shut. I can't quite hide the grin though. He walks toward the bathroom. As soon as he clears the door I grab Bobby and run for the elevator. It's fixing to get ugly in there. As the elevator doors close, we hear a roared "Saaannnntoooooossssssss!...". I chuckle and Bobby looks at me with a raised eyebrow. I explain and he just shakes his head. "You have a death wish" he mumbles to me as the doors open on the 5th floor.

 **RPOV**

I swear sometimes I think I run a daycare for over sized children. Bobby and Les are arguing over me like two school girls. I have enough going on without these two. I stand up and yell "Enough!"

It's almost comical. They are wearing identical shocked expressions. I walk into the bathroom. "Saaannnntoooooossssssss!..." I will hurt him. I rub my hands over my face and look at the sink and what Lester left me. "Fucker!"

I can't believe I was that stupid. I look at myself in the mirror and questions just keep going through my head. I can't believe she isn't on birth control. Why isn't she on birth control? Why would she let me in her bareback if she isn't on some type of birth control? Was her plan to get pregnant all along? Was she already pregnant and needed a father? How do I know this is my baby? Is she trying to trap me? By God she will prove it is mine. God help her if I find out this is a scam. I will have answers and they will be to my satisfaction. I believed her without question. What kind of idiot does that? Hell, I am trained to trust no one and I let a little slip of a girl shake me by dropping a pregnancy test in my lap. I didn't even see her take the test. She could have brought it with her and it belong to someone else.

Wrapped in my mantle of self- righteousness, I leave my apartment and go in search of one Ms Stephanie Plum.


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N I own nothing. I want to thank everyone for the great reviews and for reading my story. You guys are the best._

 **Chapter 20**

 **RPOV**

I stalk from my apartment in hunter mode. I am back in control. I take the stairs two at a time down to the fifth floor and fob the door open. Game on! I step onto the floor, blank face in place, and all goes instantly quiet. Making my way across the floor, I growl out orders. " I want all you have on Stephanie Plum. I don't want the shit I already know either. I want her dirt. Her secrets. And I want it yesterday. Do I make myself clear?"

A chorus of "Sir, yes Sir!" echoes around the floor.

"Santos, Brown, Tank! My office! NOW!" I yell as I stride to my office.

Entering my office, I feel my inner beast begin to awaken. Uncharacteristically for me, I have been letting my dick lead me when dealing with Ms Plum. That stops now. I let those startling blue eyes, and my cock, dictate my actions. I softened toward her. I felt something in the vicinity of where my heart should be for the first time. What an idiot I am. I allowed myself to forget one of the core components of the Ranger code _I will always keep myself MENTALLY ALERT, physically strong and morally straight…_ *

I failed myself. I violated my own code to never let my guard down. "Fuck!" I mumble as I drag my hands down my face. " what a cluster!"

Standing by the window, I take a deep breath, exhale, close my eyes and let my head fall back. Digging deep, I allow my senses to sharpen. Tanks heavy steps. Bobby with the slight tang of antiseptic clinging to him. Lester mumbling jokes. Grrrrrr! One of these days I am going to rip Lester's lips off and toss them in the shredder.

I turn around and the three Stooges are standing at parade rest in front of my desk. In a low controlled voice I begin. "Tank, has Moe and Curly advised you of todays turn of events?"

Tank shakes his head to the negative. So,Lester can keep his mouth shut. He just may get to keep his lips.

"Well, Ms Plum entered my apartment, disappeared to my bathroom and then came out and dropped a positive pregnancy test stick in my lap. She then proceeded to leave the building without a word. I want her found and returned here. Post haste."

"Yours?" Tank asks.

"Insinuated." I respond.

"Possible?" Tank again. Les and Bobby are bouncing their eyes back and forth between us like they are watching a tennis match.

"Affirmative." I return.

Tank nods and I chance a glance at Santos and Brown. Bobby is staring straight ahead and Lester looks like he is going to bust out laughing. He is bouncing on his toes like a kid. I stare at him and he quits bouncing and rolls his lips between his teeth trying to squelch the grin.

"Gentlemen we need to find her. If, and that's a big if, she is pregnant and this child is mine, you will protect it and her at all costs. If it's not mine then God help her."

A sharp knock on my door broke the silence that had descended on the room. "Enter!"

The quietest man on my staff entered the room. Hector was a former gang banger and one scary mother fucker. He never smiled, only spoke Spanish and had two tear drop tattoos under his eye. He only had one tattoo when I hired him. He had dark hair, dark eyes, dark skin and a dark soul. He was a master with knives and computers. He scares the shit out of me. "Report!"

"Nada"

"What do you mean nothing?"

"Nothing. You have everything there is already. I also sent one of the men to her apartment and she is not there."

I am royally pissed. I stalk to the door and throw it open with so much force it bounces off the wall. "I thought I had the best staff. I can't believe you can not find anything on one female from the 'Burg. Everyone has secrets. Skeletons in the closet." I roar. "Someone better find something quick. You all are supposed to be the best of the best. I want everyone on this. Find me something!"

I begin to turn and think better of it. I address the room again. " I want anyone not searching for information out there. I want her found. When you come across her…"

Behind me I hear Lester say "you better wipe it off!"

"Bring her here" I turn and punch Lester in the mouth.

* _taken from Ranger creed._

 _I do not speak Spanish so all conversations involving Hector are assumed to be in Spanish._


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N I own nothing. Thank you to all for the great reviews and encouragement. I do appreciate it._

 **Chapter 21**

 **RPOV**

One damned week. 7 fucking days. 168 hours. 10080 minutes. 604800 seconds. How the Hell does one tiny white girl from the fucking 'Burg area of fucking Trenton, fucking New Jersey disappear into thin air so a whole fucking building full of fucking highly trained fucking security experts are unable to find her. "FUCK!" I roar.

My men should have found her within a few hours. But no, she has everyone in my entire company, including myself, chasing our own tails. For seven fucking days! I look at all my men standing assembled in the control room. "Do I have to hire new men? What do I have to do to get some results here? Everyone here was hired because they are supposed to be the best at their particular set of skills. Why the Hell am I paying out so much in wages to people that can't find one woman? A pregnant woman at that. Someone better explain…"

The ding of the elevator interrupted my tirade. When the elevator doors opened, the object of my frustration for the last seven days stepped off the elevator and walked toward me. "You!" She points at me. "Talk. NOW!" She demanded as she continued past me and into the conference room.

I stared after her stunned. This woman waltzes into MY building, in front of MY men and orders me to MY conference room with the attitude of a five star general. My men had snapped to attention at the authority in her voice and they appeared to be waiting for her to dismiss them. Of course Lester would be the one to recover first. In a high, sing-song voice with his hand on his hip and pretending to walk in high heels he imitates her " _ **You! Talk. Now!"**_ He sashays, yes sashays, across the room and disappears in his office, chuckling. I stare open mouthed at his swiftly closing office door. "Unfuckingbelievable!" His lip is just now healing from last week when I punched him.

I grab a stapler off the desk nearest to me and hurl it at Lester's closed door. It bounces back off the door and hits me in the crotch. I collapse hard onto the floor and curl into the fetal position. The one thought going through my head, "Thank you God for not putting my balls on my shins because that would have really hurt."

A distinct, feminine voice broke through the haze of pain. "Suck it up buttercup! When you push a bowling ball out of your dick then you get to play the sympathy card." With that, she turned and returned to the conference room. I lifted my head and turned it slightly to see the door. She was standing with one hand on the door, impatiently tapping her foot.

 _Sorry, I know it's a real short chapter. Hope to update in the next day or so._


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you to everyone for the great reviews. You guys are the best! A/N don't own them. Wish I did.

 **Chapter 22**

 **SPOV**

I walk across the floor with attitude and sass. Pointing at Ranger, I bark "You!Talk! Now!". Never breaking stride, I go into the nearest open door and hope he follows. I figure the only way to make sure he hears me out is to shock him enough that I can start talking and just keep going before he regains his equilibrium. I hear one of the guys doing a fairly decent impression of my entrance. I stifle a giggle, then I hear a loud bang and an "Oof! "

I look out the door and see Ranger holding his groin curled up on the utilitarian industrial carpet, doing a great impression of an overcooked shrimp. There is a desk top stapler on the floor beside him. He is muttering something about his balls being on his shins. Jeez! I walk over to him, stare down and "Suck it up buttercup! When you push a bowling ball out of your dick then you get to play the sympathy card" pops out of my mouth. I turn quickly on my heel heading back toward the conference room. I can't believe I just told Ranger to suck it up. Go me!

I reach the door and turn, facing the room full of exArmy Rangers and begin to tap my foot impatiently. I have a habit of bouncing my leg or legs when I get nervous, and if I am standing I tap my foot. The faster the bounce, the more nervous or upset I am. At this point my foot was tapping at a marathon pace. Ranger turns his head and stares up at me. His piercing, melted chocolate eyes, assess me with curiosity, anger and surprisingly, tenderness.

"Uh Oh!"

Ranger rolls over to his tummy and pushes himself to his hands and knees. He resembles a bulldog with his wide shoulders and narrow waist. He pushes himself to his feet after a moment. Still protecting the family jewels, he bypasses me and disappears behind a door with a gold embossed plate bearing his name. I go back inside the conference room and pull a very comfortable looking leather chair out from the table and sit. I scoot the chair up to the table and wait. I figure once his balls drop back to their proper place, he will find me. I can just imagine him looking down at his crotch and, in a drill sergeant type voice, barking "Drop and give me twenty,boys!" I can see him doing the male version of Kegel exercise. Mailbox open. Mailbox closed. One. Mailbox open. Mailbox closed. Two… Then thrusting his hips forward, humping the air. Making sure his stuff still works. I begin to giggle, then laugh.

Finally regaining my composure, I look around the large room and think back on the events of the last week that have led me here today.

 _The morning after arriving at my beach house, I wake up at dawn, throw on a pair of shorts and a sports bra and go for a run on the beach. I love to watch the sun rise over the ocean. It centers and calms me. I think about the changes occurring in my life and know I need a plan. Ranger is going to be pissed. I wonder how and when I should confront him. I could disappear and I would never have to see him again. I have enough money and skills, he would never find us. But I couldn't do that to a child. I will give Ranger one shot. If he wants to be a father, we will work it out. If not, then baby and me will be just fine._

 _Over the next couple of days, I devise and discard any number of scenarios and none of them appeal to me. I finally decide to just talk to him. I figure dropping the stick in his lap clued him in to the fact he was going to be a father so the hard part is done. Ah, Shit! Did I really drop a positive pregnancy test in Rangers lap, leave his apartment and run? I drop my head into my hands. He is going to be furious. I decide to stay at the beach for a few more days, then return to reality._

 _I spend the next several days soaking up the sun, eating to my hearts content, hanging on the boardwalk and relaxing. I can't wait to share all this with my child. My child. That has a rather nice ring to it._

A rustling at the door brought me out of my memories and drew my attention. I looked up and saw Ranger with a folder in his hands, still looking a little green, walking toward the table, followed by Tank and Bobby. Huh! I didn't see that coming. Ranger sat down at the table across from me with Tank sitting on his right and Bobby on his left. Bobby had an EMT jump bag that he sat in the chair beside him. Why would Ranger bring Tank and Bobby when he knows why I am here? I started to ask that very question when Ranger spoke.

"Miss Plum, I brought Tank with me to witness this conversation. He is part owner in this company along with myself, Bobby and Lester. Bobby is here as a member of the core team and to administer a pregnancy test to confirm your pregnancy."

I felt my mouth drop open. Who the Hell does he think he is?

"If your pregnancy is confirmed by him, when it is safe to do so, you will submit to an amnio for a DNA test to confirm I am the father of the fetus." At this point Bobby reaches in the jump bag and produces a urine specimen cup which he places on the table and pushes it toward me.

I stare at the cup and then look back to the three men across from me. I am rapidly approaching Rhino mode.

"In the event I am the father, we will get married immediately. My child will carry my last name."

I feel my adrenaline spike, in anticipation of the fight. It's fixing to get ugly in here.

He continues, oblivious to the anger building, consulting the folder he placed on the table when he sat down. "You will move into my apartment for the duration of the pregnancy. After the child is born, I will set you and the child up in a secure home in a place of my choosing and I will provide you with a monthly stipend. We will stay married until the child is of age at which point we will divorce quietly." He pulled a sheet of paper from the folder and slid it across the table toward me. "Or you can sign over your parental rights to me for the sum of one million dollars cash."

Tank and Bobby had identical "Oh Shit!" expressions. I opened my mouth to lay into him, when an evil idea popped into my head. I picked up the urine cup and bounced it a few times in my hand testing its weight. Perfect!

"Where is the bathroom?" I ask and am pointed to a door in the back of the room. I go in the bathroom and fill the cup half way. After I screw the cap on to my satisfaction, I wipe the side and bottom of the cup with a paper towel. I again test the weight of the cup. Flushing the toilet and washing my hands, I plot my next move. I grab the cup and exit the bathroom, smirk firmly in place. The three men are standing between me and the table. This just may work.

I pass the men and they turn, watching my progress across the room. "Damn, these shoes are killing my feet" I say as I step out of them. I turn to face the men, they are about ten feet away from me. I draw my arm back, specimen cup in hand, and hurl it at Ranger's crotch. He has no time to react and I score a direct hit. The cup hits the family jewels, and Ranger hits the floor for the second time today. Tank and Bobby look at me and then at Ranger, momentarily stunned. I turn and run from the room like the hounds of Hell are riding my back.


	23. Chapter 23

_Thanks for all the great reviews. It means a lot to me. A/N Not mine. Wish they were._

 **Chapter 23**

 **BPOV**

Holy Shit! This little white girl just threw a cup full of pregnant woman urine at the junk of the baby's daddy who happens to be a mercenary. I must say I am impressed with both her aim and her sense of humor. It is taking all my willpower to avoid laughing.

The look on her face when Ranger offered to buy her child indicated a shit storm brewing so I thought she was going to kill him. I must say he would have deserved it. When she meekly went to the bathroom with the specimen cup I was a bit disappointed. I had thought I had misread her.

Watching her clear the door, barefoot, and Ranger rolling on the ground clutching his abused man bits, I think to myself that these two are either going to kill each other or have a strong, forever love. Right now, odds are fifty-fifty. I decide to stoop and check on Ranger to give her a bit of a head start. She'd earned it.

 **TPOV**

I can't believe what I just witnessed. Very little surprises me anymore. I had become so jaded. Until Little Girl entered the picture. Ranger tried to pull his bossy shit with her. Apparently she took exception to it. She was so slick, pretending to concede to Rangers demands and then the money shot. I look over to Bobby and he is barely containing his mirth. He almost looks constipated with the faces he is making. I am going to give her a head start because she is going to need it when Ranger recovers. I knew she had backbone and this just proves it. "Fuck! Rangers gonna be pissed!" I say to Bobby and he just nods his head.

 **LPOV**

I open the door to my office just as Stephanie comes full out running out of the conference room. She is bare foot and when she tries to make the turn out the door, she reminds me of a cartoon. She hops on one foot around the corner,rights herself and continues down the hall at full sprint. No one yells for me to stop her so I watch her ass and elbows disappear in the stairwell. I know something went down, but if she is running like that, the she is going to need the head start. Whatever she did, Ranger will go after her. Actually he should have been on her heels. I look around the door jamb into the conference room and see Ranger curled on the floor with his hands covering his dick. There is a specimen cup with what looks like urine in it on the floor near him. I see Tank and Bobby looking down at him. They both look at me and we all shrug our shoulders. Since Bobby and Tank are not giving chase or yelling for me to stop her, I stick my hands in my pockets and start whistling " _Hit Me With Your Best Shot"_ as I walk away.


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N Don't own them. Wish I did. Thanks you guys for all the great reviews. You rock!_

 **Chapter 24**

 **RPOV**

I can't believe she hit me in the crotch with the specimen cup. What did I do to deserve that. I just want to take care of her and my child, if, indeed it is mine. She should be grateful I want to take care of them. Hell, I have gone against my own principles when it comes to her. Jesus, I even refused the contract put out on her by her sleazy ex husband. I gave her an out by offering her the cash, which I am glad she was offended by. Then she pings me in the conjones with the cup. Women! Go figure! "Wheroke" I croak out and try again. "Where is she?" I ask Tank and Bobby. Damn, they are looking at me like I have sprouted horns.

In a stronger voice I ask again, "Where is she?"

"Gone."

"Gone? Gone where?"

"Through the door." Bobby said helpfully pointing toward the door.

"Stephanie!" I yell. Making my way to my knees.

"Shes not going to hear you, bossman."

At this, I snap my head up and stare Tank in the eyes. "The entire building can hear me!"

"Yep." Tank so eloquently responded.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means affirmative, the structure we currently occupy has great acoustics and all OCCUPANTS are aware of you."

I glared at him and was about to rip in to him for being insubordinate, when his stress of the word "occupants" clicked. "She's not in the building, is she." It was more a statement than a question.

He had the gall to chuckle. "No, she isn't. She lit out of here and she probably still hasn't stopped. I can't really blame her. She had great strategy. Adapt, improvise and overcome."

As I stand upright, something else he said doesn't sit right. "Tank, what do you mean she probably hasn't stopped? Where exactly is Stephanie? Someone is tailing her, correct?"

I see him flinch at my questions. "We have been trying to find her for a fucking week to no avail. She is carrying my child and there is a price on her head. When she finally waltzes in here, she assaults me" my voice rising with each word. "and no one feels the need to stop or follow her!" I finally end on a roar.

Tank and Bobby just stare at me. "Find her!" I bellow. They both nod…and continue to stare at me. "Move!" They scramble to get out of the door. I hear the men in the other room scurrying to go find her.

Another thought occurs to me and I bark, "While you're at it, find out how she managed to get into my fucking building undetected!"


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N thank you all for the wonderful and positive reviews. They are truly appreciated._

 _Don't own them. Wish I did._

 **Chapter 25**

 **SPOV**

As I clear the door to the conference room I see movement from the corner of my eye. It is Lester. Shit, I forgot about him. He better not try to stop me. I don't want to hurt him but I will. I have to get out of here. Wiping tears off my face I decide Ranger really is an asshole. I hit the stairwell and out the fire door. It pays to do recon on a building you plan to infiltrate. Structure information is public record and even Rangers lair had to have a fire plan and specs on file with the city. When he discovers I located a smugglers tunnel, thanks to the fire plan, built under the building and used it to slip into his domain he will be furious. It seems the tunnel was built as a way to smuggle contraband in and out of the building. The tunnel shows up on the original plans but not any of the later ones. For whatever reason, when the building was remodeled and the revisions were submitted, they left the tunnel off the plans. Each door in and around the building is closely monitored and requires a key fob. Except the tunnel.

My car is parked a couple of blocks away in a public parking lot. I sprint to the vehicle , jump in and drive away. I head toward the interstate intent on heading back to my beach house before I decide to go back and cut him from asshole to appetite. Pulling that dictator shit, he should be counting his lucky stars I didn't cut his dick off and feed it to him. I would swear it was the damned pregnancy hormones that caused me to do it. If I got a jury with any women on it and they heard the macho bullshit he spouted, I'd never be convicted!

I'm glad I brought my real vehicle to talk to Ranger instead of my POS I have for appearances. It will be a much more comfortable ride in my Navigator. I need some time to figure my next move. I know how to protect myself and my child from the outside world, but I don't know how to protect us from Ranger and his men. I know they will be out in force now trying to locate me. I not only embarrassed him in front of his men but also injured him. Hopefully, while his tender giblets heal, he will think about his approach to this child. Our child is not one of his assignments. He needs to learn a few lessons in humility and temperance.

I think it is about time for Ranger to meet the Raven.


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N Not mine. I wish they were. Thank you for all the great reviews._

 **Chapter 26**

After the debacle in the conference room with Stephanie, I retreated to my office. I need to find her and straighten this whole mess out. I have been a step behind her through this entire fiasco. My gut is telling me there is more to Ms. Plum than meets the eye. All of the searches and the background I have conducted show just what she purports to be. A barely making ends meet, educated, divorced white girl from the Burg. So how the Hell did she bypass all of my secure measures and enter my building undetected. All of my men know all visitors are to be announced on the floor as soon as they enter the downstairs lobby. No one announced her presence in the building. No one announced any irregularities or tamper alarms, so she didn't enter any of the doors. No glass break alarms and because we do contract work for the government, the building exterior meets homeland security directives which means it is bomb resistant. If a gnat farts in my building, I am supposed to know. Now,this little slip of a girl has completely circumvented all of myhi tech security my own building is not secure, how can I guarantee the security of my clients.

I scrub my hand over my face, shift in my chair and wince as the fabric of my cargos rub against my tender , just breathing is brought me an ice pack, but the smirk he was sporting prompted me to refuse. As I adjust myself to ease the throbbing discomfort, I regret my hasty refusal of the ice. Dragging my thoughts away from the throbbing in my balls, I focus my attention to the urgent alert on my computer. The one that notifies me to go to my secure assignment site. Opening my file, I read with growing apprehension and shock, the parameters of my new mission. I stare in disbelief at the file on my computer. I have no choice in this matter, it is a directive from my government account. The one that is non negotiable. It pisses me off, but they still own me. In part it read

 _Capt. Manoso,_

 _You are hereby contracted to locate, secure and terminate the unborn infant child of the individual known at the Raven. As you can well understand, the child of an operative can be used as leverage to extract any type of information and compliance…._

I can't believe what I am reading. They want me to track down an innocent woman and kill her unborn child all because she was unlucky enough to sleep with an assassin and get pregnant. Hell, that is if I can locate her. I have never been able to track the Raven, so how can I track some random female he has knocked up?

What kind of low life fucker contracts a hit on an innocent baby.


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N I own nothing._

 **Chapter 27**

 **SPOV**

Arriving at my beach house, I immediately do my security checks. After determining all is as it should be, I logged into my secure email account. I was expecting an answering email from my contact. I had notified them that I was basically taking parental leave and that I would not be available for any jobs for a while, if ever. I was expecting an ugly reply but I have no messages awaiting me. Huh!

That went over better than I expected. It was too easy. I will worry about that later.

Sitting back in my chair, I lean my head back and close my eyes as The Beatles sing in the background. All the events from the previous months scroll through my mind and I am overcome with emotion. A single tear slips from under my lashes and leaves a trail as it slides down my cheek. I lift my hand and angrily swipe the moisture away. I refuse to cry over something I can't change. I allow my hand to fall and lightly land on my tummy "Don't worry little guy, Mommy loves you and I am going to make sure Daddy understands no one fucks with Mommy!" I assure as I gently rub my belly.

 _Blackbird_ plays in the background as I sort my thoughts. I jerk up in the chair as an idea comes to me on the perfect way to introduce Raven to Ranger. "Oh thank you John, George, Paul and Ringo!"

"Raven is going to sing in the dead of night" I mumble to mini me. I stare down in wonder at my stomach. I feel an slight flutter, like a butterfly landing. Apparently baby Badass understands and approves of my plans.

I scoot up to my desk and begin working the logistics of my plan. After several hours and multiple revisions I am happy with my plan. Looking over my notes, I figure my chances for success are 50-50 for this mission. Smiling to myself, I figure these odds are about the best I am going to get. Standing up, my belly growls and I realize I haven't eaten in several hours and I am starved. Humming along to " _ **Help"**_ as I go to the kitchen, I can't help but smile at the irony of how much help I will need to succeed at _Operation_ _Blackbird._


End file.
